Obsession
by ForgottenWhispersxo
Summary: "If you have love in your life, then you must keep on living." A collection of my top five Gruvia short stories to celebrate the beginning of a New Year. (Five stories: Live, Rain, Hot Springs, Stripped & Let It Go) / (Rated T - Gruvia fluff ahead)
1. Live

Well guys, it's almost 2014 (for those of us on this side of the globe anyway, I know it already is for some of you!) and in order to celebrate I decided to collect my five favourite short stories and post them here in a small collection. Thank you so much for all of your support, those of you who read my fics here and on tumblr have made 2013 a very wonderful year for me. Thank you for being my motivation and for encouraging me!

These stories are in no way related to one and other (unless I specifically say so). So, please, enjoy some Gruvia fluff! Happy New Year!

* * *

**OBSESSION**

_Teacher be concerned, I don't think my lesson's been learned._

'Cause I, I, I'm more than in love, baby I'm in _**obsession**__._

_- Shayne Ward._

* * *

_Enjoy a short story written quite a while ago. Somehow it managed to reach over 80 notes on tumblr which baffled me to no end. The prompt was 'apology', anyway, enjoy!_

* * *

**STORY ONE: LIVE.**

* * *

The gentle patter of rain kissing the concrete was greeted with the ghost of Gray Fullbuster's breath. It came in bursts, suffocating his incoherent mumbles. He'd made it. Somehow, despite all odds, he'd run all the way here. To her.

Juvia Lockser became tangled in a sudden embrace with her beloved Gray-Sama, the warmth so incredible it set her skin on fire. The water mage was baffled by his abrupt need to show affection, his arms so tight around her she felt as though she might burst. His heart was pounding so incessantly fast against his chest it reverberated along her skin, beckoning a sudden warmth to her cheeks.

**"Just give me a minute. I don't deserve it, but give me a minute."**

His voice was laboured with anguish, his breath warm against her forehead. Juvia didn't understand, her hands began to tremble against his back. Still his arms wound firmer around her, enveloping her with his heat.

**"Gray-Sama… Juvia doesn't understand. What's wrong?"**

Gray's lips were pressed against her forehead now, as though he needed to steal a taste. The way her hair smelled overwhelmed him, she possessed him for a brief moment. Everything about her was surreal.

**"I came to apologise… for everything. For what I'm about to do."**

Juvia pulled back from his hold, confused eyes searching his own. The pain was still there, sorrow unlike anything she'd ever seen before.

**"I don't under-"**

Without warning he captured her lips with his own, forcing his warmth into her. Juvia inhaled a sharp breath through her nose, eyes growing wider. The rain began to fall faster, pounding the concrete below. Still he held her like this, his lips moving gently, perfectly, like the wings of a butterfly. Their gazes locked the second he pulled back, both of his hands lifting into her hair. He pulled her into his shoulder, Juvia's form practically melting into his own. She'd been consumed by disbelief and elation. She'd been waiting for this moment. Waiting for so long.

**"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for before, for the way I treated you. I'm even sorrier that I fell in love with you. The people I care about always die, do you understand?! I don't want to lose you!"**

Juvia reached up with one hand this time, pressing her fingertips gently against his cheek. Shaking her head, the water mage felt tears mix in with the raindrops caressing her skin.

**"Juvia would happily die if it meant she could do so in the arms of the man she loved."**

Gray grimaced in response, lowering his gaze to the ground between their feet.

**"I love you, Gray-Sama. Juvia loves you. But Juvia only wants Gray-Sama's happiness, if living makes you happy, if my life will make you happy, then I will give it to you. I will give you everything. Juvia will live so that Gray-Sama doesn't have to feel pain anymore."**

Gray choked back his own sobs this time, planting kisses along her forehead once again.

**"I'm sorry," **he whispered against her skin, **"I can't stop loving you."**


	2. Rain

_Beyond grey clouds the sun is waiting to shine once again. Let it dry the rain and cleanse all of your sorrows. Drip, drip, drop. _

* * *

**_STORY TWO: RAIN_**

* * *

_Drip. Drip. Drop._

Gazing through the window, glass smeared with splattered raindrops, Gray Fullbuster released a heavy sigh. It had been raining since that morning, since their fight. He knew it was her, it had to be. The sky blackened, grey clouds incarcerating the suns warmth, capturing its light. Magnolia Town had been cast beneath shadow, tendrils of darkness dancing along its many buildings. The shadows basked in her misery, painting the town with her sorrow.

How many hours had it been? Four? five? Maybe six? No matter how many times he glanced through the window, the rain didn't stop. Each droplet was heavier than the last, beating like a drum in unison with his heart. He hadn't meant to hurt her, not like that. The fuse for Gray's temper had been lit long before she'd spoken to him; his embarrassment had taken hold of him. He didn't mean what he said.

_Drip. Drip. Drop._

Grasping the teru teru bozu doll she'd made him months prior, Gray clutched it firmly against his chest, wishing the rain away. He wanted to erase her pain. Climbing out of his seat he bolted through his apartment, flying through the open front door. Her ghost still lingered there, the pained expression she'd made before leaving still evident in his mind. The gentle patter of the rain as it kissed the concrete below gave a sense of comfort to Gray. This was her rain, each droplet carried Juvia's emotions, the salt from her tears washed over him. He was determined to find her.

Racing down the street he didn't stop for anything or anyone, faces became blurs, Magnolia Town's people serving as nothing more than obstacles. He had to find her, to apologise for the way he'd spoken to her. He wanted the rain to stop.

_Drip. Drip. Drop._

When finally the rain woman was in sight, Gray passed through Magnolia Town's citizens, fumbling between them to approach the woman he loved. He did love her, more than anything. He wanted her to know that. Reaching the sobbing Juvia, Gray quickly spun her to face him. Her eyes, devoid of joy, lifted to his, lips parting to speak.

He gave her no freedom to do so, quickly capturing those trembling lips with his own. He kissed her for some time, the rain dancing around them. With each heavy breath that passed between them the rain lessened more and more until finally it was nothing more than a light drizzle. A gentle drizzle, giving way to a calm breeze.

_Drip. Drip. Drop._

Pulling back from their kiss, Gray captured her face within his hands, palms gentle against her cheeks. He took a moment to look at her, truly look at her, absorbing every ounce of pain that might still remain.

**"I'm sorry Juvia, I didn't mean what I said. I love you, even when it rains. I will always love you."**

For the first time since the rain had started, tears spilled out onto Juvia's cheeks, her own form of rain, descending towards the ground while the rain gradually came to its end. Fingers of sunlight parted the grey clouds above, shining down on the couple as they let go of all negative emotion.

**"I love you too, Gray-Sama. Juvia will always forgive you, no matter how much or how heavy you make it rain.**


	3. Hot Springs

When I got this request I honestly couldn't stop laughing. I really wanted Juvia to be in the Hot Springs too.

* * *

**STORY THREE: HOT SPRINGS**

* * *

**"How did this happen…"**

Gray's voice was quiet, muffled by the palms of his hands as he sat at the edge of the Hot Springs. The warmth of the water gave him an excuse for the vivid shade of red currently lingering on his cheeks. Behind him an elated Juvia went about washing his back, humming a tune he wasn't entirely familiar with.

Having returned to the Guild following his reward trip with Erza, Natsu, Wendy and Lucy, Juvia had entered full-blown tantrum mode. The pain had been so clear in her eyes he'd unconsciously suggested she go with him next time. He'd do anything to stop her yelling at her 'love rivals' about how they'd plotted behind her back to steal him away from her. It just so happened that _next time_ happened to be the very next day, the water mage adamant that she'd get to spend time with him, too.

**"Juvia would like Gray-Sama to wash her back, too."**

Gray stood from his place with the intention of protesting, only to find Juvia staring up at him in awe. This wasn't the first time she'd seen him naked, almost everyone in the Guild had seen Gray naked at one time or another, but this time it was just the two of them. The young woman let out a squeak, refraining from blinking until he sat down. Submerged beneath the water, Gray descended until it reached his neck, only then did he feel truly safe.

But of course he wasn't safe. Juvia was at her best in the water.

**"Can Juvia… at least wash Gray-Sama's front?"**

Gray let out a defeated sigh, nodding his head before closing the distance between them. Rising so that only the lower half of his body remained hidden by the water, Juvia then proceeded to wash his front. All the while his eyes were trained on her face, the glow of her cheeks and the warmth of her smile were so welcoming. She was always so happy to be around him, Gray just couldn't understand why.

**"You know what," **he mumbled, well aware that she was listening, **"I'll do it. I'll wash your back."**

Juvia's hands froze against his chest, gaze ticking up to his. Her lips parted to release what could only be perceived as a high pitched squeal, the water mage stood, throwing her arms around him unconsciously. She hadn't contemplated the consequences of her actions until her bare chest pressed against his own, the warmth accompanied by their embarrassment radiating between them.

**"J-Juvia!"**

Thanks to Gray's flailing, the two fell beneath the water's surface. This was a moment neither of them would be forgetting any time soon. In the end Juvia got exactly what she wanted.

Memories with the man she loved, memories they could cherish for eternity.


	4. Stripped

**I have nothing to say about this just. Ha. Hahaha.**

* * *

**STORY FOUR: STRIPPED.**

* * *

**"Gray-Sama is going to look very handsome," **Juvia swooned, barely able to retain a single thought as her hands slid along the material of his shirt, **"But Juvia will always think that."**

One by one the buttons were slid into place, a touch of pink lifting to the Water Mage's features as her fingertips grazed the bare skin beneath. He'd given her an opportunity to be closer to him; she couldn't squander it by overexciting herself. Inhaling a sharp breath she continued on, struggling the closer she came to his neck. Everything about Gray was perfect to her, like a brilliant sculpture of ice.

Ice that could not be melted by hands other than her own.

Gray's features were hidden by stray strands of hair, eyes unknowingly fixated upon Juvia's face as she finished up with his shirt. Slender digits shifted to his collar for a moment, lifting it in preparation for the tie she'd picked out especially for him. Pulling it from the bed she leaned up and slid it around his neck, Gray's eyes wide as he studied her lips. She'd gotten _too _used to being close to him, the tables had been turned. Now Gray admired _her_ from afar, enough so that he unconsciously found himself leaning closer to her. Finishing up, Juvia was about to step back when she felt the force of his forehead colliding with her own, a surprised gasp parting with her form.

**"Gray-Sama?" **Juvia's gaze became captivated by his as their noses touched, the heat radiating between them. For a moment everything fell silent, save the heavy breaths shared between them.

**"Juvia…" **Gray's fingers moved around her wrists, holding her still. When he tilted his head, Juvia's eyes fluttered to a close, this was habit now. Pure, habitual bliss. Slowly but surely his lips pressed against her own, the warmth cycling between them enough to melt Gray's strongest Ice Magic.

Juvia watched in awe as he pulled back, features ablaze with delight. After a moment's recovery, the Water Mage stepped back to admire her work, surprised by what she discovered.

**"Gray-Sama! Not again!"**

Gray gazed down at his half-naked form, alarmed to find his shirt and tie on the ground below. His entire face became a deep shade of red, both hands waving around dismissively. Juvia knelt to lift his clothes from the floor, folding the shirt over her arm, the tie soon following. For a moment she remained silent, her features mimicking his own in shade. It was difficult to stay mad over something like this, if it were up to her, Gray would _always _wear as little as possible.

**"I swear this is the last time!"**

**"Juvia will try again," **she insisted, stepping forward to repeat the process they'd been attempting for the past forty minutes, **"Third time's the charm."**


	5. Let It Go

_**There is some implied Gajevy here and some awesome LucyxLevy friendship. But, of course, all of that pales in comparison to our Gruvia moment!**_

* * *

**STORY FIVE: LET IT GO**

* * *

**"It's been like this for weeks now, haven't you noticed?"**

Levy's gaze ticked towards the blonde mage seated beside her, lingering a moment before shifting in the same direction as Lucy's. In the distance Juvia stood beside Gajeel, they appeared to be conversing, though the Iron Dragon Slayer didn't seem too invested.

**"Of course, Lu-Chan. The Guild seems quieter now that Juvia isn't latched onto Gray's arm. Gajeel's been quieter too…"**

Lucy placed one hand upon her best friends shoulder; Levy's feelings for Gajeel weren't well hidden, though she liked to believe differently. Despite the obvious issues stirring within the blue-haired mage, Lucy's main concern was the distance forged between Gray and Juvia. It seemed unlikely that Juvia would just _give up_ like this; did she have someone else to invest her time in now? Did she like _Gajeel_?

Lucy's thoughts didn't get a chance to air before Levy's hand clapped down upon her own, the quietest of gasps dancing along her lips. The tiny girl didn't speak up; rather, she didn't have to. During Lucy's train of thought Gajeel had somehow ended up face-to-face with a frustrated Gray. The Dragon Slayer kept Juvia at his side, a confident smirk written into his features.

**"Don't come over here runnin' that punkass mouth of yours while I'm around,"**Gajeel's eyes narrowed, Gray's form pressing forward. It mimicked the disputes he and Natsu frequently had, though the air was far more sinister. **"She said she doesn't want to talk."**

Juvia was silent beside Gajeel, arms folded over her chest as her former Phantom Lord guild-mate defended her. It felt wrong to stand back; this wasn't Gray's fault after all. In his attempt to speak to her she'd shied away, there was nothing Juvia could say to amend that. She didn't necessarily want to. This was her decision, Gray didn't reciprocate her feelings and she was tired of being made a fool of. It was easier this way. He could have Lucy if he wanted her, he could have anybody he wanted. In order to protect herself, the Water Mage had formed bars of steel around her heart. Naturally, Gajeel served as the exterior of those bars, stepping in whenever things got like _this. _In return she hoped to help him with his Levy issues; it was obvious the pair of them shared the same feelings. If she couldn't have her own true love, she would help her friend get his.

**"This has nothing to do with you! If she doesn't want to talk to me I'd like to hear it from her!"**

Gray's voice sounded pained despite the hard edge, still Gajeel never wavered. Instead, Juvia's hand lifted to the Dragon Slayer's shoulder, disarming him instantly. As much as he'd like to throttle the habitual stripper he had no _real _issue with him. Stepping back he watched carefully as Juvia stepped forward. In the distance Levy and Lucy watched in awe, wide eyes absorbing every detail of the fight.

**"While a piece of Juvia will always love you, there is nothing left for me now. You've made your choice, ****_Gray_****, I don't want to cause any more trouble."**

The male was baffled by her words, stunned enough that his form remained frozen in place. Juvia brushed past him immediately, tears lifting to the corners of her eyes.

He wasn't about to let her go that easily. One hand reached out to grab her arm, the smallest of tugs enough to render Juvia powerless. Being spun towards him she released a surprised gasp, eyes wide when his lips crashed down urgently upon her own. There was nothing to be said as their Guild-Mates watched in surprise, Gajeel's expression blank as he looked away. Unconsciously, his eyes became level with the tiny bookworm seated beside Lucy who watched curiously in the distance. Her features were a soft shade of pink, matched by the celestial wizard's beside her.

When Gray released Juvia the entire Guild Hall broke out into a fit of cheers and whistles. The sounds fluctuated in volume, enough so that their exchange of 'I love you's' remained nothing but a private moment shared between them.

**"How ironic, it took Juvia ignoring him… to get him to admit his feelings…" **Lucy's voice was quiet beneath the roars of Guild-Mates as they approached the embarrassed couple. Levy leaned over, blue hair falling over Lucy's shoulder when she relaxed against her side.

**"If you love somebody, let them go…" **Levy couldn't help but smile at the notion, **"For if they return, they were always yours. If they don't… they never were."**


End file.
